


Protective Little Sister

by FanGirl18



Series: Little Sister AU [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: The seven times people met Alex's little sister and the reality checks they were given.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Little Sister AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Roswell NM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the sister AU everyone asked for. Set after Season 1 and will ignore Jesse Manes for now since Alex deserves nice things and to have peace for five minutes.

Lacey River was used to disappointment due to her mother's issues. All she knew was that her mother was married before and he was abusive which caused her to leave him but she left behind four sons. Shortly afterwards her mother had a short lived affair ending with her being born. Lacey spent her whole life with a mother that never seemed to care for her, she wasn't abused but her mother didn't really work and then the cancer came. Now she was an orphan and her brother, the good one from what she heard, was being given custody of him. When Lacey met him she was wary and she could see that he had been through a lot, was in pain but he didn't do what her mother did. He could have given up but instead he lived and he took her in and she grew to love him. This was why she became protective over him because he was there for her so she would be there for him, always. 

**Kyle**

The day she met Kyle Valenti she thought he was cute and could tell that he was friends with her brother she could also tell he cared for Alex. The doctor was always stopping by to check on him and make sure he was okay, giving him a shoulder to cry on during his heartbreak. Lacey rarely saw him at first since he was there when she was at school but he always smiled at her waving at her in greeting. She finally gets a chance to spend time with him when Alex has to leave for a weekend to end his enlistment and entrusts her with Kyle.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to care," she tells him as she is sitting down in his apartment eating.

"Alex is my best friend and when we were in high school I made mistakes. He's forgiven me but he's been through a lot. Besides I know if the situation was reversed I know he would do the same for me," Kyle tells her honestly. 

"Mhm how adorable," she jokes smirking at him. 

"God you two are so much alike," he says rolling his eyes. 

"So tell me Kyle who is the asshole who stabbed him in the back and broke his heart? And who is the bitch that claimed to be his best friend?" She asks her eyes narrowing. 

Kyle looks at her and laughs because he thinks he is going to find this amusing. Ever since Michael and Maria started their thing and Max died, Alex's so called friends had abandoned him. The only people around him on a regular basis was him and Isobel. It was frightening to watch the blonde alien become friends with Alex but amusing because she had made it clear she didn't support the new relationship. When Lacey came into Alex's life Kyle saw his friend find a new hope, find a way to start mending his life and now his little sister was wanting to protect her brother. This was going to be interesting indeed. 

**Rosa**

Rosa had been dealing with her own problems since her return that she hardly saw anyone. She was angry with her sister for forgiving the three aliens though she could not find it in herself to be angry at her sister for falling in love. After a month she found it in herself to forgive Isobel for killing her since it wasn't really her and she had been unconscious when her brothers made the decision to blame her for deaths that weren't her fault. Then she heard about Alex, Michael, and Maria situation and she became angry again. She was angry at Maria for betraying her best friend, angry at Michael not only for his part in covering up her death but also for claiming to love Alex and betraying him, and most of all she was angry at Alex for pulling away. 

Then a change occurred slowly and Rosa didn't know why neither did anyone else except for Kyle and Isobel. Her half brother knew but refused to say and Isobel would just smirk knowingly when asked. Finally one day after Alex helped create an identity for her she spent time with Kyle and found out. 

"Alex has a little sister?" She asked surprised sitting in his apartment. 

"Yeah he does. Taking her in helped him, they care about each other and she's very protective," Kyle tells her smiling.

"Protective?" Rosa questions raising an eyebrow. 

"Let's just say she isn't happy with Maria or Michael," Kyle says mysteriously.

Rosa pauses wondering when she would meet this girl. Fate seems to be on her side because the door open and a teenager walks in with brown hair and brown eyes a triumph smirk on her face. Rosa watches as she pauses taking her in and she smirks waving at her. The teenager shrugged before continuing into the room and plopping down in a chair. 

"You seem to be in a chipper mood," Kyle says giving Rosa a look. 

"Oh I am. I dealt with a little rodent problem," she says mysteriously before turning to Rosa, "Hi my name is Lacey."

"Oh Lacey we are going to be great friends," Rosa tells her. 

Rosa can hear Kyle groan and the girls laugh. All her friends are adults now and if Lacey is anything like her brother then they are going to be great friends. Besides if the teenager was able to help Alex in anyway then maybe she could fix the mess around them since the so called adults couldn't. 

**Isobel**

Isobel had been trying to find a way to become stronger so she wouldn't be a victim again. She didn't have the time to deal with her brother choosing something easy and going to Maria over Alex not when she knew without having to look he loved the soldier. Michael was lying to himself and he was being cruel about it taking shots at the man he loves and Maria well she betrayed her best friend for a boy making her unsavory in Isobel's eyes. It was fun forming a friendship with Alex because they had so much in common not just their abusive pasts. So it was a surprise to her really when he disappeared for a while then called her asking for help with shopping for a girl. Then she arrived at his cabin and met his little sister, and suddenly it all made sense.

"I see you have a mini me only a female version," Isobel says smirking. 

"Oh please not you too," Alex groaned at her shaking his head. 

"She's his sister?" The teenager asks hissing.

"Oh don't worry I'm much smarter than my brother which is saying something considering he's a genius," Isobel pipes in looking at her nails.

"Fine but if you try to make me get something pink I will fight you," the girl says crossing her arms.

Isobel laughs as the girl gets into her car knowing she was going to love having the teenager around. She was a fresh of breath air and she seemed to realize things that not even grown adults could see. She makes a note to get the teenager to agree to one dress at least since there were plenty of dresses that weren't pink.

**Liz**

Liz has spent months with her head in the sand so to speak since Max has died. It was a mistake she knows since once she finally blinks back into reality she realizes what a horrible friend she has been. She had advised Maria to go after Michael but she had thought that the bartender would have the sense to talk to Alex first knowing there had been something between their friend and Michael. Turns out she was wrong and when she finally after months got her head on straight to see that she decided to right her wrongs. She had a long talk with her sister where tears were exchanged and harsh truths were said. After that she ventured to the Wild Pony where she had a long conversation with Maria. Her friend didn't want to see what her actions had caused because seeing meant realizing that she had let a twenty year friendship go over a boy who didn't love her. Finally Liz heads to the cabin and its there she meets Alex's younger sister. 

"So finally decide to stop being a shitty friend?" The teenager asked the door open her arms crossed.

"That's fair. You remind me of Alex, he said the same thing to me not that long ago," Liz responds.

"He'll be home in a little bit. He's making steak so I suggest you have a good apology," the teen tells her.

Liz laughs as she heads inside remembering when she had been young and Rosa had been that protective over her. She knows Alex will forgive her because that's the way he has always been and she hopes she can do better as a friend because she had already lost one person she didn't want to lose another. 

**Maria**

For weeks now Maria has been puzzled by pranks that frankly were aggravating her. First it was rats being unleashed in the bar causing her to shut down for a week because she had to call an exterminator. Then it was snakes which caused her to jump on the bar in fear. The last one had been orange hair dye that somehow found its way into her shampoo bottle. Finally it seemed to die down with her never finding out who did it though she suspected the mysterious teen she saw around but she still has issues. After Liz had confronted her about her relationship with Alex she sat down and really thought about it. Maria hadn't even talked with Alex before jumping into a relationship with Michael and even though she didn't know everything she knew enough to know her friend loved the cowboy alien. 

Thinking on it she decided to end the relationship because even with knowing how Alex felt she herself was feeling like she wasn't fully loved. That wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Alex plus the relationship had been breaking down quickly over the past few months with everything going on. Maria was sound in her choice when Michael didn't even look sad or bothered by them breaking it off, if anything it just made it that much more clear that he still loves Alex just like Alex loves him. She doesn't figure out who the teen is until a week later when she sees the girl with Rosa, Kyle and Alex. She's about to walk up to them to confront the girl when she hears Alex speak and freezes in place. 

"My little sister is a stubborn brat," Alex says annoyed but Maria can hear the love in his voice.

"Oh you know you can't live without me big brother dear," the teenager jokes smiling as the four of them go to walk inside a store.

The teenager sees her staring and smirks at her before throwing up her middle finger. Maria is hurt she wasn't in the loop when it came to Alex so much so she didn't even know he had a little sister he was obviously taken care of. She knows the reason why though and she supposes that is why those pranks were pulled on her. Alex's little sister was trying to protect him and take care of him and Maria knew she couldn't be mad about that not after everything. Maria momentarily wonders if she should warn Michael about this then thinks better of it because if he didn't know yet then it was going to be a funny thing to see. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Lacey; then Max comes back and meets her.

Lacey has heard a lot about Michael Guerin and some of it was mixed. She knew he was the man who her brother loved so deeply that it was a part of him. She knew he had protected Alex from his father, something no one had done before for him. Lacey knew he was an amazing brother who was always there for his sister and did his best to help her. She also knew him as the man who shattered her brother's heart after his mother had died, who stabbed him in the back with his best friend. The day she discovered aliens existed did not help put Michael Guerin in a good light not when he had used his powers to throw something at her brother. 

Michael

He had hit bottom not even realizing how low he had stooped until Maria broke up with him, until he realized he would never love anyone as much as he loves Alex. He knew he had caused the other man so much pain that he didn't know if Alex would be able to forgive him. Then he saw Alex looking so happy, so light and when he asked everyone just told him to figure it out himself. It wasn't until he was at the cabin that he finally found out what, more like who had made the man he loves so happy. 

"You moved on already? After you said you love me?" Michael snarls knowing he is just lashing out to lash out. 

"You looked away first Michael. I can do what I want," Alex tells him glaring at him. 

That answer doesn't seem to work for him because he isn't realizing what he is doing until he has already thrown a log at where Alex is standing watching as it breaks a window and he sees dark eyes turn cold. Michael realized instantly his mistake which is only backed up when he is hit in the head with something falling back only to get pepper sprayed in the face by a teenage girl.

"Get the hell away from my brother Magneto," she hisses to him kicking him in the leg.

"Lacey," Alex says her name grabbing her. 

"Don't Lacey me. I don't care what he is, he doesn't get to treat you like shit just because he is pissed off," Lacey growls glaring at him. 

"Leave," Alec tells him dragging his sister inside. 

Michael doesn't know how long he is laying on the ground before he finally stands up. He was an idiot and going by what happened he still is which was why he didn't have Alex in his arms again despite wanting it. He pulls up to his trailer his eyes stinging from the pepper spray and his heartbreak when he sees his sister standing there a death glare on her face. He's never been afraid of Isobel, he's been afraid for her but seeing the look in her eyes makes him want to crawl in a hole and hide. 

"Great job Michael I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to fix this for you. Alex might have been willing to take you back before even with you stabbing him in the back with his best friend but then you decided to use your powers on him and scared his little sister," Isobel yells hands on her hips. 

"I didn't," Michael starts only to be stopped. 

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean to Michael. You are not the only one that has been abused or hurt. You don't get to be the only one angry either and nothing justifies the way you have treated Alex," Isobel tells him harshly. 

Her words to him are like a damn that breaks inside him. Michael collapses in a chair crying because everything is so wrong and he doesn't know how to go back or fix it. He doesn't know how to deal with the fact he might have potentially ruined his one chance at getting the man he loves back and he feels his heart break. He feels his sister holding him and when he looks into her eyes he sees that she loves him. Michael knows she doesn't necessarily agree or forgive his actions but she loves him all the same and he tries to take that in, that he still has people that love him even after he screwed up spectacularly. 

*PLS*

The next time Michael even hears anything concerning Alex or his little sister, he is sulking at the bar, the place closed down and his ex was staring at him with curiosity as well as slight anger. He doesn't think much of it, knows right now she probably doesn't like him since he helped break decades of friendship though he refused to take all the blame for that. Maria seems to take pity on him and doesn't that hurt when she stands across from him.

"I heard something happened at the cabin," Maria says raising an eyebrow. 

"You mean me fucking up because I was jealous of Alex being happy only to find out it was because he has a little sister," Michael snaps glaring at her. 

"Yeah Lacey is very protective. She's the one that pulled all those pranks on me because she deemed me an unworthy friend. I've only recently been able to grab little moments with Alex to try to repair our friendship. I'd say that if you want to get Alex back you need to not only help yourself but also get into Lacey's good graces," Maria advises him. 

Michael frowns grabbing his keys and heading to his truck. When he is sitting in his truck Michael finally allows himself a moment to think and feel. He remembers ten years ago he had wished that Alex had someone to take care of him, protect him. Even after all these years he still wished for that, he had hoped it would be him but he had ruined that and now instead it was Alex's little sister and he didn't know what to do. 

*PLS*

Weeks later Michael thought maybe he was making progress, after Lacey making his life difficult he thought he was getting somewhere. Lacey had sprayed him with milk, made him a glitter bomb that covered him head to toe and threw flour at him. It was worth it to see Alex trying to hold back his laughter while trying to scold his sister. Seeing the glint in his eyes made the annoyance worth it and finally Lacey seemed to crack towards him when he helped her with her chemistry homework. It didn't hit Michael that things had gotten better until Lacey came to the junkyard.

"So what is your plan to get my brother back? And it better involve groveling," Lacey asks getting his attention by kicking his foot from where he was working under the car. 

"Hello to you as well brat," Michael greets sarcastically. 

"Focus jackass," the teenager orders snapping her fingers. 

Michael gets out from under the car and he takes a second to look at her. Lacey was a female version of Alex without all the pain or fear and he wished that a somewhat pain free life was what Alex could have gotten. He sees her staring at him with narrowed eyes and he nods his head because as much as he doesn't want to admit that Alex deserves better he also doesn't want to lose the man he loves or give up on him. Little did Michael know it would be a bit of taking things slow until Max finally comes back and pushes the final piece into place. 

Max

He had known everyone would in some shape or another be angry or upset with him. He had let the power of finally stopping Noah, someone who hurt so many, go to his head and he had thought that bringing someone back to life would be a good thing he just didn't see the consequences being his death. It had been almost a year of him being dead before he had been resurrected and realized the impact his death had caused. 

"So you took me saying to look forward as key to shattering the heart of the one person you love and going to said person's best friend?" Max asks weeks later in the Crashdown as he looks at his brother. 

"Yeah I was in a shitty place and I made a shitty move," Michael says rolling his eyes. 

"And I'm guessing Alex's little sister doesn't like you going by the glare she is sending you," Max guesses seeing the teenager looking their way. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Michael exclaims.

Max hears the others make noises of protests while Alex comes in the door looking confused. He sees the glances that Michael is sending the former soldier and he wonders if that is how he looks when he gazes at Liz, which he is guessing is a right conclusion by the look his sister sends him. He is also curious because everyone is looking annoyed with him. 

"You are the only one besides Kyle to figure out who I am without being told," the teenager supplies.

"I don't see why that is what is annoying everyone. I'm annoyed that my little brother messed up and hasn't just gotten back with Alex yet," Max states and there are more looks of disbelief. 

"What the hell Max?" Michael yells glaring at him.

"Oh please you two have been in love since high school. I know it's him you went to see every time you disappeared I could tell by the way you smiled when you left and came back all depressed," Max argues. 

"You mean to tell me my brother and this jackass were just as sickening back then as they are now?" Lacey asks coming over and sitting down next to him. 

Max hears his brother growl at him but he decides to ignore him talking to the teenager. He hears silence that is almost deafening and when he turns with Lacey he sees why there had been silence. Michael and Alex are wrapped up in each other's arms making him smile. Then everyone at once seems to cheer which doesn't deter the couple from kissing and he decides to make conversation with Lacey sure she doesn't want to watch them have to disappear out the door but just as happy as he is that they have finally gotten their act together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more oneshots for this series. I am open to ideas if you want to leave any.

**Author's Note:**

> Lacey's face claim is Kaylee Bryant.
> 
> Next chapter has Michael and Max meeting Lacey plus a sprinkle of a few other things.


End file.
